


'Twas Brillig

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good job on the pizza. Did taste like something I'd find back home.”</p><p>“I've heard you ranting about it before. Steve wanted pineapple and ham on it.”</p><p>“That is heresy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas Brillig

**Author's Note:**

> Triggery for self harm. Don't worry, it'll get happy again.

“Good job on the pizza. Did taste like something I'd find back home.”

“I've heard you ranting about it before. Steve wanted pineapple and ham on it.”

“That is heresy.”

“I dunno, I like it. But this was more about... nevermind.”

“About trying to show me you're normal.”

“Something like that.”

“I'm sorry about that. I didn't know about any of that til I came to pineapple hell and then I'd only ever seen evil things.”

“So you assumed I was evil.”

“I _am_ sorry.”

“S'ok. It was a knee jerk reaction.”

“Jerk is right.”

“Don't beat yourself up. They were good to me but it was a long time before the McGarretts were actually used to the way I look. S'why I prefer the basement. I didn't come upstairs much before... before John died.”

“Why'd you stay? After Steve and Mary left?”

“I did leave, when I was a teenager. I tried to live by myself but I... I don't do so well on my own.”

“The long sleeves?”

“Yeah. Felt like a total shit when John found me. S'selfish. I know that now but then. Well, doesn't matter. Chin dragged me to a shrink after Max said I was okay and then John made me move home. Muttered the whole time about how all his kids were a mess. That's about as close as he could get to saying I love you. The McGarretts were always my family but that was the first I knew that any of them thought I was family.”

“Are you kidding? Steve... Steve was lecturing me the other night, I got a call from Mary too, lecturing me about being nice to their little brother. They call you that. How could you not know they cared about you? Chin says you're supposed to be smart.”

“Maybe I'm smart but I'm not stable, ask anyone. Do you know how many times I've almost set the house on fire because I was freaking out?”

“Steve says you haven't done that since you were a kid, says firestarters can't always control themselves, hormone spikes and all that. Speaking of that, how old are you?”

“25. We think. I was really little when Chin found me, I don't remember much. Most of my memories occurred in this house. Before that everything's kind of fuzzy.”

“Y'know... you should get out more. No, I'm not saying that because I want you out of the house. I just think you'd be happier.”

“I don't know if you've noticed but...”

“Yeah, yeah, you're blue. Say it's a tattoo. People tattoo all kinds of shit, it'd be a good excuse.”

“My eyes.”

“Contacts.”

“It won't work.”

“Yes it will.”

“You don't know that.”

“Look, I'll go with you. Steve says you love movies. We'll order you some contacts, go out and see what happens. Bound to be more comfortable than pancake makeup.”

“It would...”

“Go. Go get on your computer and order some contacts.”

“I- okay. Okay. Um.. thanks, Danny. For, y'know.”

“Don't mention it.”


End file.
